


Down the Rabbit Hole

by dragonwings948



Series: Wonderland [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 016: Storm Warning, Audio 052: Scherzo, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Male-Female Friendship, POV Charley Pollard, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Charley sees the inside of the TARDIS for the first time. | Charley goes after the Doctor as they fall into the Divergent Universe.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor & Charley Pollard
Series: Wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Neverland, Zagreus, and Scherzo all within the span of two days and AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm in love with Eight and Charley. I've had the song "Wonderland" by Taylor Swift stuck in my head for two days straight because it reminds me so much of them! Hence this new series :) 
> 
> Every fic (I think) will have a snippet from earlier in Eight and Charley's relationship paralleled with a snippet happening during Scherzo. 
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

_Flashing lights and we_

_Took a wrong turn and we_

_Fell down a rabbit hole_

**Then...**

Charley Pollard stared in amazement at the impossibly huge room in front of her, something like a cross between _The Phantom of the Opera,_ a library, and something right out of a Jules Verne novel. Her mind tried to make sense of this space fitting inside of the tiny blue police box.

“But…”

The Doctor was obviously enjoying her reaction as he stood a few feet in front of her and smiled, raising his eyebrows. “Yes?”

Ramsay suddenly lifted himself into the air and let out a happy chirrup as he stretched his wings, finally settling high on one of the metal arches in the centre of the room. Charley giggled as she stepped forward.

“It’s—” She tried to think of how to describe the spectacular sight; it was almost as if she’d stepped into a fictional world. “It’s so _big!_ Like some kind of Wonderland.”

“Even better.” The Doctor rushed to the console in the centre of the room. “This,” he announced, spreading out his arms grandly, “is my TARDIS.”

A thrill ran through Charley. Not only was the Doctor’s enthusiasm contagious, but there was something about this place—a spirit of adventure in the air. Inside the TARDIS with the Doctor, it suddenly seemed like anything and everything was possible. She had just jumped into a whole new world.

“And now, I have only one question for you, Charley.” The Doctor grinned at her. “Where would you like to go first?”

* * *

**Now...**

_Falling._

Charley had been in the TARDIS as it dematerialised countless times before, but this was distinctly different. Her stomach dropped to her toes. She felt lightheaded. This wasn’t barrelling through the vortex; this was falling into another universe.

Fear settled in her gut. She knew that she couldn’t face this alone, and the Doctor didn’t deserve to go through it by himself either.

She finally decided to go after the Doctor and headed toward the console room. The TARDIS engines whined and groaned, echoing all throughout the time and space machine. The cacophony didn’t help her swirling thoughts and emotions.

_Falling._

Falling from her family, her home, her planet, her universe. Falling from everything she had ever known.

Falling with the only man who was worth it all.

Charley stepped forward with renewed purpose. “Well,” she murmured to herself, “down the rabbit hole it is, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that I have only listened up through Scherzo so no spoilers please! :)


End file.
